


The Ryaide: The Journal

by soxnics



Series: The Ryaide [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cryptid!Mark Fischbach, Gen, i guess this is a little more graphic than the last one but still, idk how to tag man, nothing to serious, original creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxnics/pseuds/soxnics
Summary: Disclaimer: The Ryaide is a very rare find, and dangerous. All information in this journal is hearsay, and possibly untrue.
Series: The Ryaide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120214





	The Ryaide: The Journal

**Author's Note:**

> hi this took way longer than it should have but its here!! yay!!

Disclaimer: The Ryaide is a very rare find, and dangerous. All information in this journal is hearsay, and possibly untrue.

Creature Name: Ryaide

Creature Classification: Extremely Dangerous

Behavior: The Ryaide is a creature that seems to be able to eat up to 10 humans at once. Legend says that it can hold body parts, or even entire humans, in its throat. Reports say that when hungry or angry it can and will eat anyone in sight. It seems to be repelled by strong citrus scents, but sometimes it isn't the case

Description: The Ryaide is a tall, skinny creature, approximately 85 feet tall at full size. Its body length is mainly taking up by its legs. Its body seems to be made out of bone, with weird formations and jutted edges in its skeletal structure. The Ryaide's arms are unproportionately short compared to the rest of its body, with long, but not too long, fingers. Its hair differs in length from creature to creature, but it usually has black, messy hair, and it never seems to be short.

Entry: June 5th, 1999. My name is Michael Davis. I'm on a hunt to find and take down a Ryaide. I heard a call that sounded like what I've heard described as the call of a Ryaide. click-click-click screech click-click-screech. I did not bring any repellent, but I'm brave. I have- I SEE IT. I know these long legs and short arms anywher-

A loud, high screeching noise rings out across the forest.

Michael jumps, then scrambles to grab his weapon bag and pulls a long gun that he doesn't care to remember the name of out. He stares into the dark forest, scanning for its body. He hears cracking of sticks and leaves behind him, but there's no way it's behind him. Michael turns.

The Ryaide stands there, staring him down. Michael is paralyzed, then remember he has weapons. He gets ready to shoot, but the Ryaide grabs the gun, and throws it, scraping Michael's arms, tearing his jacket and skin. It hurts like hell. The Ryaide quickly drops to be eye-level with Michael. Michael falls backwards, and attempts to run, but the Ryaide is too quick. Michael is grabbed and taken, squeezed and then swallowed.

The Ryaide stops for a minute, listening for someone, and then its form quickly disappears, leaving behind a man. It's Mark.

Mark steps forward to scout around the area, spotting a journal, open. He spots his species' name. He scans over the page, getting increasingly annoyed as he reads on. Mark then says to no one, "Hey Michael, this is pretty accurate, but some things are wrong. I'd be happy to fix it for you."

**Author's Note:**

> my personal favorite point i had written out before actually writing it was "he takes out his guns and shit but like thats not gonna kill a ryaide dumbass..." oh wait or "sorry man i have a hard time controlling my hunger when im in beast mode."


End file.
